


Sleepover

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: “You’re just jealous your mysterious man in your psychology course isn’t staying over himself.”Jyn aimed a piece of popcorn at Leia’s head. “I haven’t the faintest idea who you’re talking about, Leia.”





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> [Oh-Nostalgiaa](http://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/) sent me the prompt: "I'm not jealous" which somehow ended up spawning a Modern/College AU with Leia poking at Jyn... I hope you enjoy!

**“I’m not jealous.”**

Leia rolled her eyes in response. “It’s not a cardinal sin to have human emotion, Jyn.”

“’Course not,” Jyn replied, attempting – and failing – yet again to catch a piece of popcorn in her mouth. With a huff, she grabbed the piece off the floor, ignoring Leia’s groan of the five second rule. “My general approach to life is a cardinal sin. Human emotions are perfectly natural. It just so happens they don’t fit into my day to day life.”

“You’re not nearly as much as a badass as you think you are, Jyn,” Leia snorted, swiping the bag of popcorn – it was slightly burnt, as it always was when Jyn prepared it, and the bitter taste hung in the air and in their mouths as they ate it, but it was their last bag and beggars couldn’t be choosers – away from Jyn’s hands and plopped down next to her on the couch. “I don’t think underage drinking and sneaking into a few movies quite counts as a life full of cardinal sin.”

“You,” Jyn pointed her finger dramatically at her roommate. “Have never met my mother. She would be perfectly astounded by the life I live over here. Besides, I’m not even drinking underage. It’s not my fault America decided you needed to be twenty-one before you can drink. Europe does it much better.”

Once again, Leia rolled her eyes. (Besides for her boyfriend, Jyn was the best at getting Leia to roll her eyes frequently during conversations.) “You are not getting me off topic by starting a debate about the merits of a lower drinking age, Jyn Erso.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jyn said with wide, innocent eyes. “Did we have a different topic of conversation? I thought we were engaging in friendly, highly competitive banter. That’s mostly what we do in this room, after all.”

“We were talking about Han staying over tonight, and about how you were jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Jyn repeated, slower this time. “I just don’t want to deflower my virgin ears. We sleep five feet away from each other, Leia.”

Leia responded with a slap to Jyn’s arm. “We can be discrete.” She ignored Jyn’s muttered _could have fooled me_ and barreled onward. “You’re just jealous your mysterious man in your psychology course isn’t staying over himself.”

Jyn aimed a piece of popcorn at Leia’s head, having much greater success than earlier. “I haven’t the faintest idea who you’re talking about, Leia.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Jyn,” Leia deadpanned, rolling her eyes yet again before turning to the episode of _Stranger Things_ playing on their TV.

 

* * *

 

Much later that night, as Leia and Han’s perfectly synchronized snores echoing throughout the room, Jyn tossed and turned, mentally reliving her psychology professor’s lectures hoping that, since Dr. Draven’s droning voice was enough to lull her to sleep during class, it would serve the same purpose now. Unfortunately, thought of her psychology class brought forth thoughts of the only thing that kept her awake during lecture: notes from the scruffy boy with messy handwriting who sat beside her.

He’d been quiet, not even offering a customary “Hello” on the first day of class, until he’d heard Jyn answer one of Draven’s questions for the first time.

“You’re not American,” he’d said in a voice somewhere between accusatory and shocked. Jyn would have been offended if it hadn’t also been clear from his accent he wasn’t born in America, either.

“Nor are you,” Jyn shot back with one eyebrow raised high on her forehead.

A wide smile grew across the boy’s face, lighting up his eyes. He extended his hand, saying, “Cassian Andor. Just moved here from Mexico.”

“Jyn Erso,” she replied with an extended hand and smile of her own. “I’m from England.”

And from there, they’d spawned an instant friendship. They shared their notes from lectures, grabbed lunch together after class, and teamed up when Draven assigned a paper on the Stanford Prison Experiment. They teased each other, littered their friendship with casual touches and texted during regular bouts of insomnia plagued them both.

They had never once been on a date.

Several times, Jyn was certain Cassian was leading the conversation towards spending a Saturday afternoon at a movie or a house party with cheap beer or whatever stereotypical dates college boys thought of, but the question never appeared.

Not that Jyn minded. It was her first semester away from home – in a foreign country, at that – and she needed to focus on scraping up a high enough GPA to keep her parents (her _scientist_ parents) satisfied so she could stay in America. The last thing she needed was a boy muddying her social life.

But as Jyn tossed over again and caught sight of Han’s arm draped protectively over Leia’s waist, a wave of jealous swept through her mind. The thought of Cassian behind her, holding her close through the night, seemed so relaxing. She wouldn’t have any problems falling asleep then.

With a sigh, Jyn turned to grab her phone off her nightstand. With any luck, tonight would be an evening where Cassian was still awake, pouring over Wikipedia articles of countries he’d never been to and scientific discoveries he didn’t have the background to understand or forcing himself to keep his laughter silent to not wake his roommate while he caught up on the most recent season of _Brooklyn Nine Nine_.

Thirty seconds after Jyn sent a _You awake?_ text, Cassian responded with a straight-faced emoji.

_What’s keeping you awake?_ Jyn replied, watching the three little dots appear as Cassian typed his reply.

_The pressing concern that none of the Stark siblings will ever know the others are alive and I’ll be forced to murder the writers of this show. You?_

_Leia’s boyfriend Han is over._

_Ouch, awkward,_ Cassian sent back. After a moment, another text popped up on Jyn’s screen. _Do you need somewhere to crash?_

Jyn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She hadn’t been looking for an excuse to see him – no more than she usually was, at least – but, if he was offering…

_Won’t Kay mind?_

_Nah,_ Cassian typed back. _He will not be surprised to wake up and find you in our room._

Unsure what to make of that text, but eager to get away from Han and Leia’s couple-y atmosphere, Jyn sent, _I can be over in five minutes. You’ll let me into your building?_

_Absolutely. Let me know when you’re here._

Before she could rethink this, Jyn pulled on a sweatshirt and her shoes, grabbing a pillow off her bed. Quietly, Jyn eased the heavy door to her room shut and sent Leia a message explaining where she escaped to. She’d get an earful in the morning – she’d finally have to cave and tell Leia about Cassian – but she figured it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my college roommate who could never manage to microwave popcorn without burning it so badly our room smelled it like for a week, who inspired Jyn's similar inability to make popcorn. (She had many great qualities that made up for this, and making popcorn was shifted to my job.)
> 
> Also, I briefly mentioned the Stanford Prison Experiment in here. If you don't know what that is and want to be truly terrified at a real life horror story, you should [check it out](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stanford_prison_experiment) (or, if you've got half an hour, watch [this movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=760lwYmpXbc)). I had to study it for my freshman psych class and it falls somewhere between "Everyone should be required to learn about this" and "Dear God, please ban this and never speak of it again" in my mind. But, really. Watch the video. 
> 
> If you want to yell about Star Wars or random psych experiments that terrify you, come say hi on Tumblr at [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
